Look At Me
by MidnightAssassin10
Summary: You are a servant in the Shimada household. You grew up with the Shimada brothers, but found yourself separated due to training, work, or just not being allowed. When they finally begin to speak to you again after so long, things could get spicy. Adult content ahead. You have been warned.


With everything in your soul, you screamed and begged him to stop. Your throat burned with each sharp screech that tore through you. Blood painted the walls and floors, fingers littered the floor where he had dropped them at your knees. Your mother's head had rolled to the corner of the room, eyes wide and blank with shock from when she died. Instead of her expression resting with death, it froze that way, looking like a silent, never ending scream. The man before you gave a gentle tap to your hip with his foot. You flinched back, head hiting the wall, your feet slipping out from under you. You could only claw at the flooring, trying to move farther away. No words could escape your mouth, not even a whimper could slip through the horrified parting of your lips as you stared up at your "soon to be" killer. The tears and snot ran freely from your face, mixing with the blood and running down your cheeks to your neck, creating a wet spot on your old, black nightshirt. "Come on, baby, don't be that way. I was just having a little fun with them! See!? Can't you see how happy they are, baby girl?" He crouched before you, taking your face in his hand, forcing you to look at he carnage that had coated the room. "See? Your father... Yes, your dearest father... He was a big problem, you see? He got in the way of things that he shouldn't have. Your dear, dear father killed a good friend of mine." He squeezed your face tightly, puffing up your cheeks, burning your jaw from the pressure. "Yes, yes, I understand that he was paid to do it, I know. Have to keep the food on the table amiright? Okay." He knocked her face away, standing up and walking toward the dining room table. "Now I know that we got off to a bad start earlier, but I can assure you that i am not a bad guy, okay? I am just getting a little justice for my poor, poor friend. I hope you can understand and have no hard feelings. You see, little one, I don't really wanna kill ya. I would rather make good use of that killer instinct inside of ya. You are a dangerous little bitch and that could come in handy." He looked down at his wet hand that had touched the fluids on your face and could see him scowl in disgust as he wiped it on his pants. "Now dear, I hope you can make a decision. I dont want to kill you, but if you refuse to come with, I am gonna have to. So can you make this quick? The screaming was pretty loud and I dont really wanna get caught." You could only stare at the big splatter of blood on the wall across the room. Your mind was blank, your stomach painfully sick from fear. "Well, bitch? Come on, we don't have all day!"

"Hey, dear!" You jolted awake, feeling the cold draft blow against your damp skin. You pushed the hands away, your eyes hadn't registered the environment yet, so out of instinct, fought the human contact. You thrashed and screeched, trying to escape the strange woman's touch. "Dear! Come on, look at me! Wake up, please! You will wake the masters!" When your vision finally focused on the woman in front of you, you felt your reason returning. The woman was another servant like yourself from the Shimada household. She held her hands out as if to tell you that it was safe, that she had no weapons in her hands. You felt horrid for waking them again, relaxing, and allowing the woman to place a gentle hand on your shoulder. "It's alright, dear. You are alright. You are safe here, sweetheart." She pulled you against her in an embrace as she cooed comforting nonsense into your ear, rocking you back and forth. You tried to apologize, but found that your throat seared with pain and the only sound was a quiet rasp. "Don't talk. Just relax." You heard other footsteps enter the room, but didn't look up, fearing that it would be one of your masters, but luckily it wasn't. It was just another servant from down the hall that had heard and came out of curiosity. "Is she alright?" The two bantered back and forth about your antics even going as far as to saything that you should find somewhere else to sleep if you insisted on screaming every night. You felt the tears run down your cheeks, even with the woman defending you, you still blamed yourself for keeping the staff up and becoming a nuicence. She looked down at you once again. "Can you sleep?" You felt exhausted, but the fear of returning to that place kept you wide awake. You probably wouldn't go back to sleep if you tried. You shook your head, your (h/c) hair falling into your face. The servant sighed and stood. "Alright, come on, we can get you something to drink and some fresh air." Concern and guilt flushed your face, looking up to her in fear. "What is it? Come on." She took your hand and pulled you to your feet, walking with you to the kitchen. As you walked there, you tiredly took in your environment, seeing tired servants, up walking around glowering at you as you passed by. Instead of taking their stares head on, you drop your gaze to your feet and limply follow the woman in front of you.

"Have some tea and we can sit outside for a moment." Your chest tightened and your stomach lurched when she let out a long yawn. You were keeping her awake when she would rather be sleeping. You were keeping her from much needed rest and she sat and stayed with you out of pity. She probably hated you too. No matter how many times you wanted to shut that thought out, you couldnt ever deny the idea that she hated you as much as the others since she was the one who took more of her nights to baby you instead of sleep. "What is with that look for? That nightmare must have been a bad one if it is affecting you like this. This one was one of the worst I have seen from you." You sipped your tea, trying not to break into a sob. The woman's name was Kessho and she often kept up with the gardening. Out of every other servant in this household- no this empire, she had to be the kindest to you. Whether you were suspicious of her actions or not, she still managed to comfort you. The hot tea soothed your aching throat, giving you more courage to attempt to speak. It came out a croaky rasp, but speach it was, "Thank you." Her bright smile beamed, "It is no problem, sweetheart. Just finish your tea." She sounded a lot like your mother, shutting you down, forcing you to make yourself better instead of worrying about thanks. _Or she may have been wanting you to shut your annoying mouth._ You attempted to return her smile. You werent sure if you succeeded or not, but you did as she asked and finished your tea.

The night breeze gently knocked locks of your hair around your face, kissing your skin as it passed by. It felt good to be out in the open instead of within walls. It was truly comforting to be surrounded by the moonlit gardens and rippling water filled with koi. "Do you want to talk about it?" That question cut you deep, your throat tightening, and tears threatening to prick your eyes. As if knowing, she looked down, "Alright, then, not tonight." You wanted so badly to tell her, but you couldn't. You could not burden this kind woman- or whatever she was- with your sob story. You wouldn't do that to her. You wouldn't do that to anyone. "If you ever need to talk, I am here for you, alright? Don't hesitate to speak to me when you need to. It isn't healthy to keep it inside." You nodded to her, feeling another gentle gust of wind caress your face, pulling your bangs back, rubbing your cheeks and scalp. Kessho stood up from her place on the bench. "If you need me, I will be in bed. Try to at least rest, it's a big day tomorrow." You thank her again as you watch the dimly lit koi fish splash about in the dark water. You wished you could be something as simple as a fish. Would things be scary? Sure. You would rather not know what was happening rather than feel every bit of the pain of knowing. All you would do was splash about in that water with other fish like yourself. You would at least belong somewhere. Voices caught your ears, catching your attention and noticing the brothers walking down the awning path towards the other part of their Estate. You could hear Genji obnoxiously begging his brother to go with him to the arcade and Hanzo's annoyed voice declining his requests. You had seen the brothers often when you were little. When you had first been taken into the home, you had become a sort of playmate to them, however, they had to grow up. When you had grown, you became a servant and the brothers trained, preparing to take on the Shimada empire. You were much too busy and outclassed by them to stick around. You missed their company dearly, but feared getting close again. You couldn't quite put a finger on why. You just felt nervous. Your chest tightened, but it wasnt as painful as being scared. You sat as still as stone as you watched them finally cross the awning. Genji begged his brother one last time and was once again met with a no as Hanzo shut the door in his face. Genji sighed and looked absolutely dejected as he stood at his brother's door. You wanted to say hello, but knew that it wouldn't be allowed. Just as you hoped that he wouldn't notice you, you saw him look up from his distraught and a smile curled his lips. "Yo!" Your heart jumped in your chest as you watched him jump down from the fenced awning and cross the gardens. "What are you doing out this late?" Your fingers played with the fabric of your kimono as you tried to relax your jaw from clenching your teeth. "It's nothing, sir. I do not wish to bother you with my burdens." Genji sighed and waved away your comment. "There is no need to be formal, (y/n). Relax." It had been so long since you had spoken to him that it had indeed become a little awkward. He had grown taller and become more handsome. His bright, amber eyes glimmered and his dyed green hair glowed in the moonlight. "What have you been up to?" You looked down at your feet, finding that looking into his eyes was becoming a chore. "Just working, sir." Genji's smile started to fade as he looked you over. "Are you ok?" Your skin crawled as you tried to think of escape routes. Would getting up and leaving be rude? You feared upsetting him and you feared speaking to him. It was a lose, lose situation and it was only making you panic.

"Are you at least ready for the celebration tomorrow? It's going to be fun! We should have more than enough servers so if I ask politely, you could have a break. What do you say?" Your eyes begged the man not to say that. You didn't want to break from your work. You lived to serve this family and didn't want to abandon your duty. "Sir, I can't. I need to work tomorrow. It is a kind offer, but I cannot accept." Genji sighed, running his fingers through that bright green hair. "Ok, I tried," He gave you one of his signature grins, "I know you're a buzzkill like my brother, but try your hardest to have a good time. I will see you tomorrow, _Hanabira..._ " You felt your face heat up at the nickname. He had called you that often. His "petal" as he would say to you when you both were young. He was always the flirtatious type with every woman he met. It drove most people away, but it drew you closer to him. Yes, you could never take the romantic gestures seriously, but it was cute. Even watching him with other women tended to put a smile on your face as you heard him crack the corniest jokes and perform his act of the perfect gentleman. You remembered when you were sent to babysit Genji while he treated a woman to dinner and listened to him lay on the terrible sexual puns. You tried your best to be stoic, but snapped when you saw his smile crack trying not to laugh at his own bad jokes. The man was absolutely adorable. Here he stood before you, offering to give you a day off tomorrow, trying to catch up, and stabbing you through the heart with that gorgeous smile. "You really shouldn't call me that, sir. It would be looked down upon for you to refer to me in such a manner." The youngest Shimada simply scoffed, "You are still much too uptight, (Y/N)." Genji took a seat beside you and looked out to the blossom branches. "You remember back when we were young? When we played, we would pretend we were real ninja and use branches like those as swords?" Your heart became heavy, but with fondness as you watched your master's eyes gaze out over the roofs and into the sky. "Yes, sir. It was a long time ago." You could feel his eyes on you, but you looked away. Genji sighed, holding his forehead in his palm, dramatically shaking his head. "You really can drop the "sir." It won't hurt my feelings. You never called us "sirs" when we were kids. Why must you call us that now?" Before you could register your actions, you scowled at him, "I work for you! I must refer to you that way, for it is my duty!" You covered your mouth and turned away, ashamed for looking at him that way. "Well, I was hoping to see you laugh or smile, but I suppose this is fine. It's better than you being some sort of ghost, flying in and flying out with the same dead look on your face." You looked down at your hands that were clasped tightly in your lap. The whites of your knuckles shown through your pale skin. You tried to relax them, but you were just way too tense. "I am sorry, sir." You really did want to indulge him by calling him by his name. You shouted it in play when you both were young, so why should it deter you to refer to him that way now? It was your duty to remain loyal to the Shimada clan and it was your duty to act like a proper servant. Genji was offering you a chance to loosen up and talk to him as an equal, yet you were too afraid. Was it fear? Was fear the right feeling? You weren't even sure what this feeling, squeezing your chest was. All you knew was that you wanted it to stop. "Sir, may I excuse myself? I am truly sorry." He smirked again, standing up from the bench. "Alright, but you owe me for cutting our delightful conversation short." Your heart hammered in your chest, threatening to cut off your breath as you stood, immidiately turning away from him, "I am sorry, sir. Have a pleasant night." You could hear his beautiful laugh echo through your ears as he responded in his favorite way, "Oh, I will." The inflection in his voice led you to believe that whatever he had planned tonight was not for the faint hearted. Quickly walking back into the servant's quarters, you rushed into your room and curled up in your blankets; trying not to imagine your master in the throws of pleasure and stroking his cock or having it serviced by another woman. You could only imagine the look on his face. Would his brows be creased, his cheeks red, or his lips parted? Would he lay back or take control?

You instantly snapped yourself out of it. He was like a brother to you and this was no way to think of a brotherly figure. Thinking this way of Genji was a waste of your time anyway. He would play you like a drum and then toss you aside. You could not and would not let that happen to you so easily. However, those thoughts just kept pummeling what little sanity you had left into the dirt. You felt like a monster. You were a mess. You dreamed of murder, of blood, and insanity. You were thinking about the dark lust that bloomed within you. "I'm truly sorry, Genji Shimada... I truly am."


End file.
